


Memorial Day

by Mr_Crocodile



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Godzilla Killed them, Hurt/Comfort, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, amalgam of various universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Crocodile/pseuds/Mr_Crocodile
Summary: Remember the old Godzilla Vs Marvel comics in which Godzilla trashes the entire MARVEL cast?I sure do!This is basically that, except people actually can die.And this, my friends, is the aftermath of such an event.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742839
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Memorial Day

Memorial Day

Miles was used to funerals. Maybe… Maybe he shouldn't be but he was and that was better than  _ not _ being used to them and handling them like a kid.

The funerals of distant relatives and of others in the “business” (his was probably the most dangerous guild to work in out there) were… not easy, not by a long shot. 

But he had never thought he would have to bury family and friends.

And if he had not considered that, he had never in his worst nightmares thought about burying so many in such a sort time.

Gwen, Anya, and himself and… Anyone healthy enough to make so many trips really. Mr.Barnes had called it a funeral procession of sorts. From Anchorage to Miami and Salt Lake city to Albany, as long as he could remember they had attended funerals in all the states and a bunch abroad. Under any other circumstances visiting Wakanda would have been amazing, but he would have traded a thousand visits to the place for the chance to talk with Shuri one more time. 

“Mr.Morales.” The voice’s warmth didn’t stop him from jumping in his seat “We have arrived.”

“Ah...Yes… Once again, thanks for the lift Mr.Maximoff, I owe you big time!” His nervous laugh choose to make an appearance that very moment.

“You owe me nothing young man, I was driving here to pick Wanda up anyway, she doesn’t like to use her powers to move around when not on the job you see.” For a man whose skin was artificial, The Vision’s sad smile carried a lot of emotion.

“Well, thank you regardless of that… And…” Miles checked his phone, “I won’t be needing a lift back sir, so no need to worry about waiting for me!”

“Miles, you know that you are like family to us, I’m going to worry about you.” The Vision  _ smiled _ … Miles couldn’t remember having seen him smile since before the attack and Thomas’s funeral.... But it was a sad smile.

They both got out off the car, started a handshake which turned into a hug and gave their goodbyes.

Vision started walking towards the monument honoring those X-Men who had died fighting that… That  **Monster** .

Miles, on the other hand, started walking towards the Landing Memorial Jewish Cemetery.

The place as a whole was eerily beautiful and hauntingly sprawling. 

Many people of many different backgrounds and beliefs deserve honouring, so one “generic” cemetery would not have been sufficient by anyone’s standard.

And connecting all the cemeteries to the entrance were a series of winding paths and parks littered in monuments, monuments to individual, to groups or teams, to concepts…

He passed by the humble monument dedicated to Dr.Bruce Banner. Besides it, a statue honouring Hope Pym. Both had, as far as New York went, been the first ones to meet the attacker… And the first casualties too. That’s why they had been chosen to be the ones “guarding” the much bigger monument honouring first responders.

He also passed by a small park with a plaque in memory of James Howlett, by it, he saw Laura, he almost went to greet her, but then he realized that she was surrounded by half a dozen of other young men and women…

It… It made sense for someone as long lived as  _ The _ Wolverine to “get around”... But that didn’t make it any less weird.

So he just exchanged a sympathetic look with her from afar and keep walking as she hugged one of her siblings.

Most of the avengers, former or in the line-up when the attack had happened, had been honoured on the Memorial Park in one way or the other. It made sense considering that Mr.Stark had funded a lot of it through donations.

He had met with the man’s wife a week before, Ms.Potts had some business to do on the new Avengers Tower… And he _ lived _ on it. Apparently Mr.Stark’s last surgery had gone great and the man was going to recover use of his right arm. Great news… And even greater if he compared them to other news he had gotten of survivors.

There he was, standing like the hero he had been to his last breath, guarding the entrance to the Memorial Park Jewish Cemetery.

_ In Honor Of Peter Parker _

_ Hero Of The Battle Of New York _

_ 1980-2015 _

_ “With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility” _

“Hi Mr.Parker… Peter?... At this point I’m not sure, but Mister is what feels right…” He took a deep breath. “To be honest I thought I wouldn’t be strong enough to  _ get _ here, but I suppose giving up is something you  _ didn't  _ teach me… Hehe.”  _ No nervous laugh come on Milies you’ve got this _ “Mary Jane wanted me to tell you that her flight was delayed… So May and her won’t get here until tomorrow… But!... But I have great news! May is perfectly healthy! Apparently the spider DNA protected her as much as it did the rest of us! Oh! And you were right! Anya is an excellent apprentice…  Even if I have to share her with Gwen and the Young Avengers .” His enthusiasm quickly subsided subsided.

“I… I know that you aren’t really here… And that you wouldn’t really want for us to try and find you… But… But I hope that you can hear me and that you will be able to hear the rest of the spiders when they arrive… And I hope that we are making you proud.” Was he crying? Yes, he was.

“Just… Thanks you, thanks you for being the man you were, thank you for doing the things you did… And thank you for inspiring us like you did… Thank you Peter.”

After that, he entered the cemetery proper to visit Aunt May’s grave and share with her anecdotes about her namesake.

Then he’d meet up with the rest of the “Spiders” and at some point, night would come and he and Gwen would go up to Guardsman Hill, were Captain Steve Rogers stood, and from whose perch, the irradiated husk that had once been New York could be seen.

The next day his mother, who had been living with their relatives in Puerto Rico, would arrive by plane so that they could visit his dad's grave together.

A month later, he and the rest of the Avengers would hear of the  **Monster** they had failed to stop make landfall in Tokyo bay.

Unlike them, the Japanese would give the nuclear powered monster a name.

**“Gojira”**

He, and the rest of the rebuilt avengers, led by Captain Marvel, would rush across the Pacific to fight it.

Some to protect innocent and prevent another New York, some looking for payback or revenge, and some looking for answers.

Miles wasn't sure  _ what _ he was going there for . But it didn’t matter did it?

They all had a responsibility after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and feedback is highly sought after!
> 
> I'll happily share my headcanons on what happened to everyone in the comments too!


End file.
